Un hermano
by KiraXproject
Summary: Las personas a su alrededor comienzan a portarse cada vez más raras, traen peluches de colores y biberones, pero él ya no es un bebé ¿Para que querría todo eso? Incluso su padre sonríe más a menudo de lo que él recuerda haber visto en toda su vida y le pellizca las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas mientras besa su frente. Kid!lock. AU.


**Este fic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible me pertenece, todo es obre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, a mí solo me pertenece la trama.

Beta: Violette Moore.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron en mi anterior trabajo y a mis compañeras de equipo. Espero les guste este trabajo que me costó mucho y un especial agradecimiento a Dulce que me ayudó con algunas cosas. Ya sé que Mycroft es siete años mayor que Sherlock, pero para mí a esa edad ya sería mucho más maduro, por lo que he decidido que tenga cuatro.

 ** _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard!_**

.o.

Siempre le ha gustado considerarse a sí mismo como un niño muy despierto, a su corta edad de cuatro años ya sabe leer casi perfectamente y puede armar rompecabezas realmente difíciles el solo con solo ver la imagen una sola vez, por ello es que cuando ve que su madre se sienta en la mecedora a tejer ropa pequeñita de colores claros mientras tararea canciones de cuna, sabe que algo raro pasa.

Las personas a su alrededor comienzan a portarse cada vez más raras, traen peluches de colores y biberones, pero él ya no es un bebé _¿Para que querría todo eso?_ Incluso su padre sonríe más a menudo de lo que él recuerda haber visto en toda su vida y le pellizca las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas mientras besa su frente. Si eso no era lo suficientemente raro, mami ahora ha mandado a desocupar el cuarto de huéspedes y mandado a pintar con tonos pastel de verde y azul. _¿Es que acaso sus padres querían traer a vivir consigo a un duende?_

—No seas tonto Myc, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita. —Michael es su vecino de toda la vida y tiene 8 años, aunque a veces para Mycroft sea molesto debe admitir que le ayuda a resolver dudas como esa, cosas que un adulto no suele responder pues cuando le preguntó a su padre solo soltó una carcajada y lo dejó parado a medio comedor.

—¿Un hermano o hermana? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y me llamo Mycroft no Myc.

Puede que el aún sea pequeñito pero su madre le ha dicho que hablar con educación es bueno para toda tu vida y él está seguro de que si lo dice mami es porque es verdad. Michael está colgado cabeza abajo de la rama de un árbol mientras Mycroft le mira con sus enormes ojos azules, su cabello pelirrojo bien peinado y su ropa impecable.

—Pues porque yo tengo dos hermanitos y siempre es el mismo procedimiento Mycroft, las mamás comienzan a portarse cada vez más raras, no suelen enojarse mucho cuando haces una travesura y cantan la mayor parte del día tocando su pancita. Cuando pasa el tiempo su pancita comienza a inflarse más y más hasta que parece que se han tragado una pelota y se les quedó atorada. Nunca me han querido decir dónde es que guardan al bebé, pero un día simplemente mamá y papá salen para después regresar con una cosita pequeñita, pequeñita de color rosado que llora y come mucho.

El resto de la tarde pasó con juegos y algunas risas de ambos niños jugando el jardín trasero de los Holmes. Si Mycroft se pone a analizarlo, mami ya ha hecho algo similar en varias ocasiones, canta cuando se pone a cocinar o la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque no lo hace mucho, ha tocado su estómago mientras canta, tampoco regañó a Mycroft cuando sin quererlo derramó pintura sobre su ropa nueva, solo recibió una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, ¡Incluso la vio comerse a escondidas la rebanada de pastel de chocolate de papá! Y lo raro en esto es que a mami no le gusta mucho el chocolate.

.

El tiempo pasa y tal como ha dicho Michael, parece que mami se ha tragado una pelota desde hace tiempo pero no ha visto ni escuchado nada sobre un bebé. En sus libros no hay mucha información al respecto y es que la cosa de que un pájaro lo traiga envuelto en una mantita hasta la puerta de la casa es muy tonta a su parecer. Si es cierto que tienen un bebé escondido en algún lugar no puede dejar que nadie sepa que lo está buscando y es por ello que a la hora del té presta mucha atención a lo que dicen sus padres o a lo que chismorrean sus profesoras en la hora de receso de la escuela.

—Te juro que no he podido encontrar ese producto para cabello amiga, lo he buscado en muchas tiendas cerca de mi casa pero dicen que está agotado. —Su maestra siempre le ha parecido molesta porque es muy torpe y malhumorada pero si es la única manera de conseguir algo de información no queda otro remedio, simplemente se sienta a colorear donde su maestra habla con la ayudante.

—Quizá si lo buscas en el centro comercial lo consigas, después de todo es tan grande que ahí encuentras de todo, estoy segura que si buscas un bebé puede que lo encuentres si te lo propones. —Y Mycroft sonríe con ilusión. _¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes?_

La próxima vez que sus padres van al centro comercial él no quiere quedarse con la niñera dejando sin opciones a sus padres que sin más remedio lo llevan, pero a pesar de que prestó atención a cada pasillo y departamento del centro comercial, en ninguno vio un anaquel con bebes para llevar, eso hace que se quede tan decepcionado que mami le compra un helado en el regreso a casa para que sonría.

La siguiente vez que creé tener una pista de dónde pueden venir los bebés, es cuando en el parque escucha a un par de señoras diciendo que los bebés son tan dulces que podrían comerlos si fuese posible pero en la dulcería nunca ha visto a bebés por lo que descarta la idea de investigar. Busca por todos los lugares posibles de la casa donde pueda esconderse un bebé, en la cocina, en los armarios, en el baño, en el ático, bajo las camas, en los jardines, en los bolsos grandes de mami y el refrigerador pero se da por vencido cuando busca en la chimenea y no encuentra nada.

Su madre, quien desde un principio le había visto hacer su búsqueda por toda la casa le mira sonriendo dulcemente desde el marco de la puerta, con un pañuelo húmedo se acerca sin decir una palabra y limpia el hollín del pequeño rostro, dejando un beso en la punta de la naricita con pecas de Mycroft. Se sienta con cuidado en la mecedora y extiende una mano para que Mycroft se acerque, con precaución y temiendo ser regañado, el pequeñín se acerca a su madre tomando su mano.

Viendo el miedo por parte de Mycroft, la señora Holmes coloca cuidadosamente la pequeña manita sobre su vientre y el pequeño ser que crece en su interior al sentir el contacto inmediatamente patea la mano. Si alguien le preguntara a ella que es lo más brillante que ha visto en su vida hasta ahora, respondería que es la sonrisa y mirada azul intensamente iluminada que Mycroft le regala al darse cuenta que dentro de ella hay una vida nueva. Sin esperarlo si quiera se ve fuertemente abrazada por su pequeño.

.

Mycroft está nervioso, su padre le ha dicho que hoy es el gran día, hoy por fin conocerá a su nuevo hermanito y siente que la alegría es tanta que no cabe en su pecho. La noche anterior sus padres salieron al doctor porque a mami le dolía su pancita, aunque padre dice que todo está bien. Se ha puesto sus mejores ropas para recibir a su pequeño hermano en casa y quizá mami lo deje jugar con él en el jardín.

Cuando escucha al auto estacionarse fuera de la puerta siente que quizá no sea tan buena idea tener un hermano _¿Si se lastima? ¿Qué pasa si llora?_ él no sabe qué hacer cuando un bebé llora, _¿Y si sus papás se olvidan de él con el nuevo bebé?_

La puerta se abre y su mamá entra siendo ayudada a mantenerse de pie por su padre, se ve débil, quizá cansada pero su sonrisa no cabe en su rostro y sujeta con fuerza un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta azul. Con cuidado se sienta en el sofá y le sonríe a Mycroft que mira todo escondido detrás de la puerta, apenas asomando sus ojos para ver lo que pasa dentro, como tiempo atrás ella extiende su mano en invitación y Mycroft se acerca tomando su mano otra vez.

Para Mycroft es un momento lleno de nervios cuando mami baja la manta del rostro del pequeño y le muestra lo que hay ahí. Mycroft jamás había visto algo tan bello y curioso como eso.

Como había dicho Michael, era una cosa pequeñita y rosada que seguramente se rompería si lo trataban mal, su pequeña cabeza cubierta por apenas unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro, su manita extendida sobre su mejilla de forma seguramente inconsciente y sus ojos completamente abiertos que miran todo con curiosidad siendo de muchos colores que a Mycroft le parece que no están de acuerdo en qué color tener.

—Su nombre es Sherlock. —Susurra su madre, como temiendo romper el encantador momento entre hermanos.

—Hola Sherlock, mi nombre es Mycroft, soy tu hermano mayor y como hermano mayor te prometo que siempre voy a cuidarte. —Sherlock sonríe y balbucea algo indescifrable mirando a su hermano. Con cuidado acaricia su mejilla y rápidamente uno de sus dedos es tomado por la manita del bebé con ese único toque sabe que jamás va a dejar que algo le pase, siempre va a proteger a su hermano.

FIN

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
